


A Christmas Party in Styria

by Albhed17



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhed17/pseuds/Albhed17
Summary: Lenore and Hector attend Styria's annual Christmas party. The event has some rules that Lenore decides not to tell Hector about.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania), Morana/Striga, carmilla/original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Christmas Party in Styria

The Sun had set on the 24th of December and therefore the annual Styrian Christmas party had begun! Consisting of the nobles and upper class vampires, the very festive party was one of Lenore's favorites. This year she was especially happy to have her favorite human pet Hector join her.

It had taken a lot of convincing to willingly get him to go, especially after Lenore mentioned her couple's costume idea. Tonight Lenore was Santa with a red dress, black shoes, long red velvet gloves and a pompom Christmas hat. Hector resembled a reindeer, wearing all brown attire with his nose painted and sticks crafted to look like antlers on top of his head. Lenore had also fastened bells around his collar and his leash that she lead him to the party with.

They were both almost to the entrance of the ball room when Hector stopped in place, causing Lenore to look back. “Lenore, do I really have to go looking like this?!”

“You're starting to make me regret not integrating a gag into your costume,” she said playfully. Hector just looked down at the floor. She put her arms at his waist, getting him to look up and meet her eyes. “Hector, don't be so nervous. I'm just joking and you look incredibly cute tonight.” She gave him a peck on the cheek which got him to smile. “I'm looking forward to showing off my reindeer boy to everyone!”

“Well this costume is at least....on theme for this stupid human holiday.” He sighed, “Lets just get this over with I guess.”

“Hector, you better cheer up or you're going on the naughty list!” She poked his nose before continuing to the party.

As they approached, one of the guards eyes widened when they saw Hector. Hector picked up on the guard's surprised expression. _“Maybe he's shocked at how ridiculous I look,”_ Hector thought.

Lenore returned an angry glare at the guard. He immediately turned to the side and extended his hand, waving them both into the ball. Hector had never been in this part of the castle. He stopped for a moment to take it all in. The room seemed endless with it's tall ceiling, the tallest Hector had seen in the castle. The tapestries used to block out the sun were removed so that the moon shined through from the top. It was snowing lightly...perfect Christmas Eve weather. The room had a large open space filled with vampires talking in groups and a few dancing. A large orchestra was playing popular Christmas songs on a stage near by. Hector hated Christmas music, but thankfully it was being played softly enough to ignore.

The other side of the room was filled with refreshments and small tables to dine at. Several long banquet tables lined the wall. Vampires ate for pleasure rather than nutriment so there wasn't as much food as a human party would have for this size. Along with the small arrays of food were fountains filled with human blood.

They both made their way towards the dancing side of the room. One of the first strange things Hector noticed about this party were the servants. They delivered food and fresh glasses of blood to the guests, as one would expect, but their outfits were quite reveling. They all wore very tight, but still Christmas themed, green and red undergarments. These shorts rode up their asses, not leaving much to the imagination. Their upper body only had small corset like vest that left their abdominals and most of their chests visible. Lastly, similar to Lenore, they all had Santa hats.

“What's with the waiters here?”

Lenore smiled. She had been looking forward to seeing his reaction. “Notice anything else, my little reindeer?”

Hector looked around. He wasn't quite sure what she meant. All he saw were the kinds of vampires he expected. Some were dressed for the holiday while others wore their usual regal attire. It took him a few minutes to realize a pattern.

“Every noble is...a woman?” Hector doubled checked, but everywhere he looked it appeared that his observation was true.

“Very perceptive Hector! Yes, the males of the party are our servants and waiters. It's Carmilla's rule. Don't worry though, I won't make you fit into those tight uniforms...well, at least not here anyway!”

Sweat started to pour down Hector's forehead as he noticed the glares he was receiving from the various groups of vampires they passed by. At first he though it was his outfit. Now he knew he was the only male guest in the room on top of being the only human as well. It felt almost like a spotlight was being placed on him. He gripped Lenore's hand with a sweaty palm. She turned to him noticing his stress.

“Just ignore their stares, Hector. Santa wouldn't let anything happen to their favorite reindeer!”

“I mean, you could have told your favorite reindeer that they were going be the only one in the entire bloody ball,” Hector added, now doing his best to avoid eye contact with the vampires around him.

“There's our sister!” Lenore and Hector heard in the distance.

Striga and Morana, who were both dressed somewhat festively like elves, approached them. They both chuckled a bit when they saw Hector. He felt a bit better about being around vampires he knew again.

“Merry Christmas you two! Having fun?” Lenore greeted.

“I was having lots of fun. Until wife made me stop arm wrestling match with waiters.” Striga stated.

“Honey, if you had continued you know we would have no servants with functional arms left to serve us tonight.”

Come to think of it now, Hector had seen a few of them nursing their arms earlier. 

“You both look adorable tonight! Hector here was getting a little shy around all the strangers,” said Lenore jokingly.

“Well I didn't know this was a 'girls only' party until we got here,” Hector interjected.

They began talking about various other vampires and their costumes. Hector mostly stayed out of the conversations until he heard something that peaked his interest.

“I am curious if you are a worried about Carmilla seeing what you've done?” Morina asked Lenore.

Hector's eyes shot up. What did she mean by that?

“It'll be fine. I mean how long has it been since she actually came to this party? Thirty...no, fifty years? I doubt we'll see her tonight.”

“Well I wouldn't be so sure. With our recent victories in the conquest and that new girlfriend of hers, she might be feeling a bit more festive this year.”

“Carmilla" and “festive" were not words that Hector ever expected to hear in the same sentence. He continued to listen intently until the conversation changed back to topics he had little interest in. He couldn't help but feel, now, that there was yet another thing Lenore hadn't told him about this party.

Lenore talked with them for a while. A few other vampire nobles stopped by to greet them and joined in on the conversations. Hector continued to grow bored. Finally he decided to tug at Lenore's dress to get her attention.

“Could we get some food...or, you know, maybe get out of here?”

“You don't get to leave yet, but we can head over to the banquet if you want. I could use a drink as well,” Lenore said to him before turning around and stating, “Well ladies, if you'll excuse us. I need to fill my reindeer's tummy. Merry Christmas everyone!” Hector's face went beat red and he suddenly didn't feel like making eye contact or saying good bye to the group.

On the way to the banquet Hector asked about what Morana had meant about Carmilla seeing them.

“Okay, so there may be a little more to the rules than I mentioned earlier.”

“What is it you didn't tell me?”

“Men are only allowed as servants in the ball room. Technically speaking you are only allowed here if you were on all fours or constantly getting me drinks in much tighter clothing.” Lenore patted Hector on the head. “But like I told Morana, Carmilla never comes to this Christmas party. I can talk my out of it if any of the nobles tell her afterwards. I really wasn't over exaggerating when I said she hadn't attended in decades!”

“Well, what's the worst thing she could possibly do to her prized forgemaster, anyway?” Hector replied.

Lenore Knew some of the punishments Carmilla would just love inflict on Hector if she were able to get past Lenore's protection, but she decided not to inform Hector of such things.

“You mean MY prized forgemaster, darling.”

“True, I'm yours always Lenore.” Hector replied, finally smiling again.

_“Yes! Maybe he'll finally start to enjoy the party!”_ she thought.

“Good bo-” Lenore was cut off by a loud announcement made by the conductor of the orchestra.

“Noble ladies of the Styrian. Your queen Carmilla has arrived!”

“Fuck...” Lenore let out as she grimaced.

Carmilla entered the ball to the sound of applause and cheers. She had one arm locked with another female vampire Hector had never seen before. Her partner had the royal attire one would expect. She had an array of facial piercings, some linked with small golden chains. Her face was dolled up with layers of make up. She had long black hair that trailed down her back. She was as beautiful as the council members had mentioned in their chats. In Carmilla's free hand was a leash tied to three naked vampire men crawling behind them both. Well, maybe not naked...they had some metal devices around their private parts. Hector was very perplexed by them as he all of sudden felt himself being yanked down under a nearby table.

Lenore had pulled him down.

“Hector, wait here one second and don't stand up!”

Hector did not reply. He had never seen Lenore look so concerned. He froze in place.

Lenore stealthily went into the room behind the banquet tables, which Hector assumed was the kitchen. His heartbeat raced waiting for Lenore to return. Some of the nobles around were staring at him, probably wondering what he was doing under the table.

After a few minutes - which seemed like hours - Lenore returned with a large....sack?

“What the hell is that for?!”

“You're going to be a present this year, Hector.” She undid the tie at the top. “Now get in.”

“Lenore, you can't be serious.”

“I don't have time to argue, Hector. Get in the sack please.” She peered up to see Carmilla much closer than she had hoped. Carmilla noticed her and began making her way directly to their location.

Lenore's eyes flashed as she used her vampire strength to pick up Hector by his pants. And like a rag doll she threw him into the sack. Before he could protest the sack was sealed and she hoisted him up over her shoulder and stood up as her queen had finally reached her.

“You stay quite now, Hector,” she said under her breath to the sack.

“Merry Christmas, Carmilla! I don't think I've been formally introduced to your partner.” 

“Her name is Corin,” Carmilla answered. “Merry Christmas as well, Lenore.” Carmilla appeared more cheerful than Lenore would like to see.

“I'm surprised you came...didn't think this party was really your thing?” Lenore asked. 

“I didn't plan on going until a very persistent lady kept bugging me to attend. The boys could always use a good walk, too.” Carmilla glanced at the sack behind Lenore and smiled. “I heard a very interesting rumor that you were here with a certain human male dressed like a reindeer.”

“Ah yes, Hector arrived with me earlier. I didn't let him into your Christmas party of course. I sent him back to his home for the night. I'm sure a few of the nobles probably saw his costume as he departed.”

“Is that so? Well I have to say Lenore, I admire your dedication to your costume, but why lug around a large sack?”

Lenore did her best to keep looking calm and collected, taking a few seconds to reply. Carmilla smiled, feeling herself closer to checkmate.

“It's ahhh..presents for the council! It really isn't too heavy. I just wanted to appear extra jolly this year!”

“Well where is my present then, Lenore? I'd like to take a peak at the box.”

“I'd show you but then I'd have to put you back on the naughty list. First year you've been off it in a while too.”

Corin let out a small laugh. Carmilla glanced over at her as her cheerful expression quickly turned into a smug one.

“I won't forget about those snickers later when were back in my chambers.” Carmilla said playfully.

“Yes, my queen. I'll accept any punishment you deem fit.” Corin answered, smiling.

“Well, if you'll excuse me-” Lenore quickly said under her breath as she walked away. She felt Hector poke her in the back and returned it with a quick jab of her elbow. Glancing over she noticed Carmilla was still chatting with her date. Lenore made a B-line for the exit.

Inside the sack Hector could barely breath. The strike Lenore gave him just about took the last of the wind out of him.

He tried to say as quietly as possible, “Lenore...I can’t...breath!”

“Almost there. Hold your breath for just a bit longer,” she replied under her breath

Carmilla, now noticing that Lenore had vanished into the crowd of vampires, shook her head. Giving up on her pursuit, she sat down at a nearby table with Jennifer. A waiter delivered two fresh glasses of blood. She glanced back at the crowd and was just barely able to find Lenore almost at the exit. _“That cheeky little tart...well whatever, at least I got her pet out of my part,”_ she thought. She turned back to her date and put her arm around her, kissing her before taking another swig of fresh blood. Meanwhile her boys were under the table cleaning the ladies' boots with their tongues.

Lenore made it to the exit and turned the corner. Once she was further down the hall and away from the party's sight, she sat the sack down and opened the bag. She was somewhat concerned that she had felt no further movements or sounds from her encased human.

Hector caught his breath. His face paint now smeared all over and one antler broken in half. Lenore gave a sigh of relief. Hector looked back up at her a minute later but she immediately closed the sack and hoisted it over her body.

“Lenore!” Hector yelled.

“Oh quiet, you. You got your breath back and we got past Carmilla. Let's go to my chambers for a training session. This year Christmas is coming early.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy holidays! :)


End file.
